falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Falleen Fascist Party
Grey | seats1_title = | seats1 = }} The Falleen Fascist Party was formed in the year 536AER to finally unite the many scattered Fascist parties across the Empire. The Party is generally seen as Far-Right and Extreme by the established parties, but many, including the party leadership, stress that it is a reforming movement and with strong Radical-Centre views on Economics. It contested its first General Election in 542AER and garnered just over 6% of the vote winning 78 Seats of the 1300 available. Shortly after the election a party merger was agreed between the FFP and the Darparist Party due to their similar notions of Imperial Power with a strong Governmental body. This brought the FFP strength in the Chamber of Deputies to 104 Seats (8% of the Total). At its height, the Falleen Fascist Party supported the ill-fated Letho Bonhart Administration. Shortly after Bonhart was removed from office, new elections were called, and henceforth the Falleen Fascist Party ceased running in federal elections. However, the party remains strong to this day at the state level. Ideology While the Party is founded on the basis of 'Fascism', Ideology across the the Party varies along many different lines of the ideology. The Majority of the people sit within the Center-Right and Right blocs within the party with smaller amounts resting in the Radical-Center, Far Right and National Socialist wings of the Party. Fascism advocates for the Empire to be reformed into a much more Centralised State with more power resting in the Imperial Government, thus allowing more effective Governmental control and policy enactment. However the party also strongly supports a Conservative, Free Market economy so long as there is some Governmental Intervention to safeguard the workers and people. The key supporters of this ideology come from the Workers, the Military and the Nobility. Policies Administrative The Party supports an overhaul of the current administrative system, cutting out a large amount of the bureaucracy in the Empire and streamlining how it works. They support the scrapping of State Governments and the election of a "State Governor" by each State, these individuals would manage the State like the State Government would however they would also answer to the Imperial Government. Legislative The Party supports giving the Government more executive power as to allow the Government to act on some issues without having to consult the Chamber of Deputies on all matters. They also believe that the Chancellor should not be able to be removed without the consent of the Monarch. Centralization The Party supports the creation of a more autocratic form of Government and push for re-centralization of power back from the states to allow the Imperial Government to function effectively and manage affairs in the Empire. They also want to have National Guard able to be brought under the Government control in times of emergency. Welfare and Employment The Party pushes strong family values and working for a living as key means of being a productive member of society. While abhorring generous welfare, the Party does support welfare for the very worst of in society. However they keep to the stance that people need to work for a living and pay taxes to support the state and its programs, not live off the backs of others. Law and Order The Party takes a strong stance on law and order. They support criminalizing many of the drugs currently legal in the Empire and support increasing the drinking age to 21. They also believe the State Police Services should all be directly managed and ran by the Imperial Government, not the individual states. Foreign Policy The Party has a harsh stance on Foreign Policy. They support individual alliances with nations but despise the Nillra Alliance for its bureaucracy, inability to act and for not respecting the weight of Falleentium. The Party would seek tough re-negotiations of the Alliance Charter or else would leave the Alliance and form their own Political Body. Military The Party supports the Military and wants to see more investment into it. They wish to see the Military become a more elite force, less focused around endless amounts of expensive equipment and focus on making each soldier the best he can be. To this end they support increasing the Military budget while maintaining the active size of the Armed Force but cutting down on the amount of needless equipment that is used. Representation The Falleen Fascist Party operates at the state level under various names, often reflecting the name of the state each party operates in. The state-level Fascist parties are largely independent of each other and of the national Falleen Fascist Party organization. It is currently active in every state and territory except Veldunium and Reellam. The party was alive in Veldunium until 559AER when it rebelled against the pro-Falleen dogma of the FFP by merging with the Conservative and Nationalist Party of Veldunium to form the National Front, a far-right pro-independence party no longer supported by the central FFP. In most states with bicameral legislatures, the Falleen Fascist Party only exists in the lower house. The exception is Cartria, where the FFP exists in both houses of parliament. Category:The Imperial Constitution